Love You
by magikedforyou
Summary: Cassie/Thelma pairing. Based in Episode 1 Season 1. Cassie realizes her love for Thelma at a bad time.


**Based on Season 1 Episode 1**

**I Don't Own These Characters**

**Cassie/Thelma pairing**

_Oh, God she was going to be sacrificed. _I raced towards her only to be stopped by Azazeal. I didn't know what she meant to me until right now. Looking at me all scared, tied up in the middle of the room. I had lied to myself way too long, and had denied myself my one true love. _I needed her, I needed her soo much. I'm coming baby!_

"What do you want Azazeal?" My eyes fixated on him as I slowly undid the ropes holding Thelma hostage.

"I need a sacrifice Cassie. I need a sacrifice that will willingly give their life to me so I can gain my power." _Look at me you idiot, pay attention to the scared little girl._

"Why her? Why Thelma?" _Almost there, pretty soon I'll have Thelma in my arms._

"She loves you Cassie and will do anything for you." Glancing at her I saw tears fall from her face to the floor. A scarf had been tied around her mouth so she couldn't speak and both her arms and legs were tied up. But it was her eyes that I focused on, those beautiful eyes that I wanted on me. _You are not going to hurt my Thelma!_

"Your forgetting one thing Azazeal. I love her too and will do anything for her. NOW!" I immediately loosened up the ropes long enough for Thelma to escape and run towards my open arms. I grasped her close to me as she fell into my waiting arms.

"I will never, ever, ever let you go again Thelma." Peppering her face with kisses I squeezed her tightly to me.

"Oh, how touching, now I guess I have to kill you both."

"No, take me. Let Cassie live." _No Thelma, don't do it! _She slipped out of my grasp to stand in front of me.

"If that's how you want it." Azazeal threw his knife, aiming for Thelma's heart, but that heart was mine, mine to hold and caress, mine to love and mine to protect. Leaping forwards I grabbed onto Thelma and squeezed my eyes tight as I felt my energy spark around me. Hearing Thelma gasp I looked up and saw Azazeal's knife protruding from his chest. _That's what you get bastard!_

"Are you okay?" Turning Thelma around so I could see those eyes of hers. A few seconds passed by without a sound between us.

"Thelma, please talk to me. Are you okay?" _Please, please, please by okay. I need you!_

"Do you really love me?" _Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes_

"Yes, I love you more than I realized. When I saw you tied up I just knew that I couldn't loose you."

"Took ya long enough." Smiling I took her into my arms and kissed her. It was a small brush of lips but it was like tasting heaven, I wanted more. Going in for seconds my lips stayed connected to hers longer and started moving. Moaning against her my tongue peeked out and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Gaining it I plunged in and had to duel with her tongue to explore her mouth. _Mmmmm, she tastes better than I thought. Mmmmm, wonder what she feels like against me._

"We should take this back to our bedroom." I knew she was right but I really wanted her, so I ducked back in and started to make out with her again. Clutching at her my hands wound up in her hair as one of her hands went to cradle my head as the other headed south to grip my waist. Moaning broke out as our tongues met again and slid against each other. Panting she pulled her lips off of mine and stared me in the eyes. _Nooooooooo, were did her lips go?_

"If you love me you'll let me take you to our bedroom." Taking her hand I yanked her to the door and ran down the stairs with her right behind me as we ran to our bedroom hand in hand. _Will she let me touch her breasts? I wonder if I can cope a feel of her ass, it's always looked luscious. Why did I have to be in the front?_

"Is this better?" Gasping I looked up at her, slightly out of breath from running and also from our make out session a minute ago.

"Much" Grabbing me she pushed me up against the wall before her lips descended upon me. Biting my bottom lip, I quickly granted her access and let her explore my mouth. My hands had again found there way into her hair and were gripping on for dear life as she took control. Gripping my waist, Thelma slid her hands upwards taking my shirt with her and finally off my body. Moaning in agreement I slid my hands out of her hair to her back before I took her shirt and lifted it over her head. _Oh, sweet Jesus._ Reclaiming my mouth her hands went back to my waist before pushing a leg between my thighs. Guiding me she pulled our skirts back so the only thing between my grinding pussy and her leg were my panties. Pulling back I let out a half-scream half-moan as she descended upon my neck. Licking and sucking me into oblivion, I continued to moan her name as her hands attached themselves to my ass. _So close, so close, please Thelma! _Needing a little extra push to send me over the edge I brought my hand to my nipple and started to pull. Noticing this Thelma attached her mouth to my other nipple and started to suck. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Screaming Thelma's name I crashed over into ecstasy.

"That was only the beginning Cassie. I'm going to show you how much I love you over and over again." Taking me she stripped me of my clothes before pushing me onto her bed before taking off her clothes. _Oh, my God, I want those breasts in my mouth._

"Oh, God Thelma, you are so beautiful." Smiling she straddled me as she started another heavy make out session. Reaching up I grasped her breasts and started playing as she moaned into my mouth. Raking my fingers down her back I grasped her ass before pushing down so her pussy was on my stomach. Going back to her nipples I twisted and pulled as she undulated against me, smearing me with her juices. _Oh, yeah baby. _Rearing back in moans she looked down at me playing with her nipples and smiled at me. Moving down she opened me up with her fingers before pressing her pussy right against mine. _Oh, God stars. _Our clits glided against each other and all bets were off. Thelma started to grind against me hard as I pushed upwards against. Humping each other hard we wrapped our arms around each other and crushed our breasts against each other. Moaning into her mouth I interlocked our legs to get closer to her. Scotching upwards slightly she looked down at as she began to bang my pussy hard. Before I knew it my clit brushed up against her opening and was sucked in. _Oh, God. My clit is in her, she's fuckin my clit! _I screamed her name the second time tonight as she fucked me.

"I love you Cassie."

"I love you too Thelma."


End file.
